Then She Saw A Cop
by rockofmarduk
Summary: The last thoughts and moments of Cassie Phillips, the first victim of the Maniac Cop. One shot.


Then She Saw A Cop

By Phantomghostjedi

Summery: The last thoughts and moments of Cassie Phillips, the first victim of the Maniac Cop. One shot.

Main Characters: Cassie Philips

Supporting Characters: Matt Cordell, Muggers

Movie Summery: Innocent people are brutally killed on the streets of New York by a uniformed police officer. A young cop, Jack Forrest (Bruce Campbell), finds himself marked as the chief suspect after his wife is murdered. As Lieutenant Frank McCrae (Tom Atkins) investigates these mysterious killings, the death toll rises and he suspects a mysterious police cover-up. This "maniac" cop must be stopped, but it might not be so easy! He isn't an ordinary man. He seems inhuman... and ready to take on the entire police force, hell-bent on revenge! For more information about this movie and it's sequels check it out at

/

Author Note: I don't own Cassie Philips or Matt Cordell aka The Maniac Cop (though I wish I did). The story, plot, situations and characters belong to writer and producer Larry Cohen and director William Lustig. Only Daniel Mackenzie belongs to me. Please be nice this is my first Maniac Cop fanfic.

New York City.

They call it the city that never sleeps. But tonight the city was quiet except for the sound of thunder that could be heard for miles and the bolt of lightning that steaked across the sky making it look almost like daylight. In about a week it would be Saint Patrick's Day and the city was covered in clovers and pictures of happy Leprechaun's. Special drinks colored the color green stood stocked in shelves ready to be served to a thirsty public. And in the tavern called Mackenzie's some pattrons had decided to start their Saint Patrick's Day early. Most had already gone home for the night while, others decided to stay for one more round, though a few of them already had one round too many and had passed out in their drinks.

At least one sober person there wanted to go home.

A pretty young blonde haired woman walked past a row of tables carrying a tray of empty beer mugs and cocktail glasses, their former owners stumbling out into the cool night air trying to make there way home.

Cassie Phillips sighed as she brushed some sweat off her brow. At that moment Cassie really wanted to join them, at least to get out of the warm bar. The number of customers that had been here tonight had been overwhelming causing the bar to feel like a sauna. Cassie glanced at the clock. "Three minutes. Three more minutes until I'm off " She reminded herself.

Despite the heat from running back and forth, serving drinks and fighting off grabby customers, Cassie actually enjoyed the work. She had gotten the job all by herself about a year ago (without her father getting it for her). She also had her own place nearby paid with her own money, (even though her mother didn't like her living alone). And even though she didn't have a boyfriend at that particular time, all she ever had to do was give one subtle glance at any young man she liked and he'd follow her around like a little lost puppy. Her parents however didn't like any of the young men she brought home, always sayig the same thing "He's not good enough for you Cassie. He doesn't have a decent job Cassie" And her personal favorite "When are you going to find a decent man, get married and settle down?" Her parents always thought they had to take care of her. They never seemed to understand that she could take care of herself.

Cassie sighed again. She loved her parents, she really did. They had alway's been there for her when she needed them. But sometimes...

"Hey Cassie, your sift is up!"

Cassie looked up at the booming voice that called her name. Her boss Daniel Mackenzie was standing at the bar with a cleaning rag in his hand having just finished wiping down some of the tables. He was a short man just a bit taller then Cassie. He had brown hair that was just starting to go thin,and had a rough look to him. Only his green eyes showed the kindness that was in the older man.

"You go home girl. You look beat." Daniel said as he made his way back behind the bar. "I'll see you tomorrow at 11:00 sharpe ok."

Cassie smiled. "Thank's Daniel." She said as she stepped out from behind the bar and went to get her purse and her pink coat from the coat rack. Slipping her coat on she passed by two men playing pool, one of which she knew quite well. All night and most of the week he had been trying to get her to go on a date with him, but she wasn't interested.

"Come on Cassie, I know this great after hours pub. You've been on your feet all day." He said as she walked past him, hoping, just hoping that she might finally relent and give him a chance.

"No thanks Joe. I have a day job too ya know." She told him as gently as she could without sounding too rude.

As she left the disappointed Joe behind and headed for the door, one of the patrons, a regular she knew called out to her.

"Hey Cassie. Want me to give you a lift home after I'm done my beer? It's not safe out there for young lady. Not with all the muggings in the area lately"

"No thanks , I'm quite able to make it home by myself thankyou."

"Aww come on. Are you sure I can't give you a lift?"

"I'd rather face the muggers" Cassie said matter of factly as she stepped out the front door. As she stepped into the cool night air she could hear the snickers of the mans friends as they joked about Cassie's putdown and the man telling them to shut up.

Cassie smiled as she made her way down the street. Working at the bar and handling customers like him had toughened her up quite a bit, so much so that she no longer felt nervous about walking home late at night like she did when she first started working. There has been a larger percent of muggings in the area that she couldn't deny but she was quite confident she could defend herself, especially with all the self defense courses her mother had signed her up for. That was the only thing that both mother and daughter had agreed upon since she had moved out of her old home. To bad that was all they could agree upon.

A bolt of lighting suddenly struck across the sky, shooking Cassie from her thoughts. "I'd better get going before it starts raining." She muttered to herself. Even though the news didn't say anything about rain tonight, they didn't say anything about lighting and thunder either. Better safe then sorry.

As she got closer to the street corner Cassie suddenly had a strange feelling that she was being followed. Glancing around and behind her Cassie didn't see anything or anyone around. "Must be my imagination" Cassie thought to herself and she kept on walking, turning the corner and walking pass an iron railing. Slipping her hand into her purse Cassie started searching for her apartment keys. Finally locating them she kept them in her hand, seeing as how it was only another block to her apartment building.

Suddenly a hand shot out between the bars of the railing and grabbed onto her ankle. "Hey!" Cassie shouted as the hand began draging her foot towards to railing. Hearing something infront of her, her head shot up as a young Puerto Rican kid lept over the railing and landed infront of her.

"Come on" The punk order. "Give me the money sweetheart !"

"No, No!" Cassie snapped as the punk who had grabbed her ankle leaped over the railing and grabbed Cassie around her arm's and body and held on as his accomplice tried to take the purse from Cassie. But Cassie held on for dear life. There was no way in hell she was going to let a couple of punks push her around. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man coming out from his store across the street, carrying a large bag of garbage. He immediately noticed the commotion, but instead of running over to help her he just stood there and watched.

"Oh great." Cassie grumbled. "Instead of attracting a hero, I attract a spectator. No wonder this city is going to the dogs. Shit where's a cop when you real need one." Realizing there wasn't going to be a knight in shinning armor coming to her rescue, Cassie knew she needed to save herself.

Gripping her purse tightly in her hands she started hitting her attacker in the face with her purse and kicked him with her feet. After knocking him to the cement sidewalk his partner tried to hold on to her but Cassie fought back. Trying to get back control of the situation he tried to smash her against the metal railing, hoping to knock her out or at least stun her, but Cassie figured out what he was going to do. As he threw her towards the rail,Cassie put her feet up against the rail and pushed with all her might and slammed the punk back up against the car behind them. The force of the hit was just enough so that the punk's hands loosened their grip on Cassie and she began to fight back. She began hitting both punks over and over again with her purse, smacking them hard in the face and stomach. After one last hit's to the heads of her attackers she took off running. Glancing back she noticed that the punks were still on the ground, but that didn't mean they were going to stay there for long. She also noticed that the man who was putting out his trash had already gone back indoors.

"Gee, thanks allot for the help pal." Cassie thought sarcastically at her would be savior."No time to think about him now. I've got to get out of here."

Running down the street, Cassie turned the corner that headed straight to the park area. She need a place to hide and qiuck before those punks caught up to her. Dashing behind some playground equipment, Cassie hunched down low and peeked out to see if the two punks were still following her. Sure enough, there they were having recovered from the beating they took and looking pretty pissed off. As they began searching for her, Cassie took off her necklace that she alway's wore and buried it deep within her coat pocket. That necklace was a gift from her mother and she wasn't about to let those jerks, if they caught her get it.

As the punk's got closer to where she was, Cassie looked around desperately for something or someone to help her. Looking to her right and seeing nothing, Cassie looked to her left and felt the biggest feeling of relief she had ever experience in her whole life.

A cop. It was a cop walking down the path near the park's entrance just aross from her. Cassie's relief faded when she realized that his back was to her, meaning he had yet to notice her or her would be muggers.

"Shit what am I going to do." Cassie thought as sweat pored down her face. "If I yell out to him he'll definitely hear me and come to my rescue, but those two idiot's will hear me as well, and their closer then he is. Who knows what they'll do to me before he get's here." Cassie frowned when she realized how pathetic and weak she sounded right then.

"Come on Cassie. Get a grip on yourself. Gotta decide what your going to do before he's out of range or your screwed." Taking a deep breath and glancing one more time at her attackers, Cassie made her decision. Leaping to her feet Cassie dashed out from behind the playground equipment and made a mad dash for the police officer.

"Officer!" Cassie called out to the officer hoping he would hear her, stop and turn around. Which is exactly what he did. He didn't make any move towards her, probably not yet understanding the predicament she was in.

"Officer, Officer!" Cassie yelled a little louder hoping that those two punks would hear her and back off. As she got closer to the officer she noticed that he was quite large for a cop but that suited her just fine. Maybe just seeing the size of the guy would keep those punks at bay.

"If I make it out of this alive I'm gonna treat this cop to the best dinner he's ever had." Cassie thought to herself, but as she got nearer one thing kept on naging her. Why hadn't the police officer run to her yet to find out what the trouble was. It was unusually for a cop not to run to someone calling for help. Cassie shooked her head. She didn't care why he wasn't running to her as long as he was there and not leaving her alone in the dark with those two.

"OFFICER, OFFICER!" Cassie literally screamed it out as she was finally in reach of him. She stopped in front of him gasping for breath.

"Officer, Oh thank god it's you." She gasped as she grabbed onto the cop's jacket for support and pointed behind her. "These two Puerto Rican guy's just tried to rob me and the... "

Cassie trailed off when she finally turned around and got a good look at her would be rescuer. She gasped when she saw his face. It was badly scared. One large, slightly opened scar ran from his jaw to the left side of his face with a smaller scar just above it. Another scar ran from the side of his mouth to the right side of his face with the skin pulled up at a odd angle. And with each individual scar she could see that the stitch's were exposed slightly. All in all it was a horrendous image all wrapped up in a blue uniform.

Before Cassie could comprehend what was going on, the cop with lighting fast reflexes reach down, and with his large hands wrapped them around Cassie's neck and hoisted her into the air. Cassie's feet kicked wildly as she struggled to get the cops ice cold hands off her neck, but the cop with one quick twist of his hands crushed her neck and threw her to the ground.

The two punks who had been standing there watching the whole thing where horrified by what they saw and took off running, afraid that they would be next. Standing over Cassie the cop noticed the punks but could care less and looked back down at Cassie's lifelss body. Without saying a word, without even breathing the cop turned around and walked out of the park and into the darkness leaving Cassie there all alone in the dark.

The next morning Cassie's body would be found, the two punks and later an innocent cop would be suspected of her murder and one cop would put the pieces together and figure out that her death was just the beginning of something even bigger. That she was just the first to die at the hands of Matt Cordell: The Maniac Cop.

Cassie Philips had been so scared that night... Then she saw a Cop.


End file.
